Un nouveau colocataire
by April04
Summary: L'immeuble de Booth va être rasé, il n'a donc plus d'endroit où vivre. Brennan en grande sauveuse lui propose de venir vivre chez elle le temps qu'il retrouve un nouvel appartement.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle sera "potable" j'accepte toutes critiques qui pourront m'aider à m'améliorer. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y auras de chapitres.**

**Voilà voilà :) Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas ! ( Malheureusement )**

Chapitre 1 -

Tandis que Brennan finissait sont rapport sur la dernière enquête, Booth lui était au téléphone et  
n'avait pas l'air d'être emballé par ce que lui disait la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Elle le vit s'affaler sur son canapé dans son bureau la tête dans les mains, il avait l'air dévasté. Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Booth ? demanda-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas mais Brennan insista.

\- On viens de m'apprendre que mon immeuble va être rasé, ça veut dire que je n'ai plus de chez moi, je suis à la rue, s'exclama-t-il dépourvu.

\- Vraiment ? Mais quelle en est la cause ?

\- Je n'ai pas très bien compris je crois que c'est une histoire d'entreprise qui s'implante un peu partout dans le pays...

\- Je suis désolé Booth, vraiment, lui dit-elle en caressant son dos avec la paume de sa main.

Ce simple petit geste réconfortant de la part de Brennan arrivait à le rendre heureux et lui donna des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, quand il sentit sont contact même à travers sa veste il arrivait à imaginer sa peau douce sur la sienne.  
Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire à présent ? Il n'allait tout de même pas vivre dans la rue en attendant de trouver un nouvel appartement à proximité de son travail. Mais heureusement sa coéquipière avait la solution :

\- Et si vous veniez vivre chez moi le temps que vous retrouviez un nouvel appartement ?

\- Je ne sais pas Bones, je ne voudrait pas vous dérangez...

\- Mais si je vous le propose c'est que sa ne me dérange pas, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire des plus amical.

\- C'est vraiment gentils de votre part je ne serais comment vous remercier.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Booth vous êtes mon amis.

Elle était toujours là pour lui et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Le fait de savoir qu'il allait vivre avec sa Bones pendant un petit moment lui remonta d'un coup le moral. Quant à Brennan, elle était heureuse de lui avoir redonné le sourire. Ils avaient convenus que Booth rentre chez lui dès à présent pour faire ses cartons et pourrait emménager chez Brennan le soir même.

Il était autour de dix-neuf heures lorsque Booth frappa à la porte et fut accueilli par une Brennan tout sourire.

\- Ah bonjour ! Vous devez être mon nouveau colocataire ! S'enquit Brennan en voyant Booth sur la pas de la porte

\- Oui ravi de vous rencontrer charmante demoiselle, répondit Booth en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Moi de même, je vous remercie ! Vous êtes un homme plutôt séduisant également, ne se retient pas de dire Brennan. Allez-y entrez je vous en pris.

\- Bon Bones je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour monter tout les cartons, lança Booth qui en profita pour arrêter ce petit jeu avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

\- Pas de souci, vous voulez boire quelque chose avant ?

\- Non ça ira merci. Allons y maintenant, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous serons débarrassés !

Ils descendirent donc chercher les cartons, ils leurs fallu faire plusieurs aller-retour avant d'avoir terminer.

Ils avait passés le reste de la soirée à déballer ses affaires, mais avaient comme même pris le temps de manger entre deux. Booth avait décidé de faire la cuisine et avait préparé un festin de roi. Brennan fut étonné par ses talents en cuisine.

\- Je vous laisse finir d'installer vos affaire dans la chambre d'amis, je vais prendre ma douche, informa Brennan à son nouveau colocataire.

\- Très bien Bones, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, répondit Booth.

\- C'est normal, je vous laisse la salle de bain après.

\- D'accord, merci, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Tandis que Booth continua de ranger ses vêtements dans le placard il entendit l'eau de la douche et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer sa Bones nue, l'eau glissant sur son corps parfait.  
"Woah calme toi Booth, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !" pensa-t-il.

Quand celle-ci revint dans sa chambre seulement vêtu d'une serviette nouée au dessus de la poitrine et lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait prendre la salle de bain, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas, elle était magnifique. Il la vit rougir et elle partit dans sa chambre pour mettre son pyjama sans un mot de plus. Après sa douche, Booth avait enfilé un pantalons de jogging noir et un tee-shirt gris qui était plutôt moulant, on pouvait y deviner son torse bien musclé et Brennan ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Ils finirent par se dirent bonne nuit et partirent chacun dans leurs chambre un peu troublé.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'attends vos reviews :) Je met la suite dès que possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)**

**Merci à BB-CB123, Selkie, PoyPoy, Pepite, Mimi et BBTT pour leurs Reviews encourageantes ;)**

**PoyPoy : Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais poster, le plus souvent possible en tout cas :)**

Chapitre 2 -

Le lendemain matin ils arrivèrent au Jeffersonian ensemble ce qui ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par toute la petite bande. Ils arrivèrent sur la plateforme comme si de rien était.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Brennan.

\- Une femme caucasienne, la vingtaine, elle a été retrouvée ce matin derrière un fastfood dans la benne à ordure, l'informa Daisy.

\- Très bien, on peux voir une fracture linéaire au niveau de l'os occipitale ainsi que des côtes cassées, examina-t-elle.

\- Oui on peut donc supposer qu'elle à été bousculé du haut de quelque chose, enchaina la jeune interne.

\- C'est tout à fait possible Mademoiselle Wick, Angela tu peux essayer de faire une reconstruction faciale ?

\- Je vais essayer, mais avant ça est-ce que je peux te parler en privé une minute ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr viens dans mon bureau, répondit l'anthropologue.

Elles arrivèrent dans le bureau et Angela se mit à faire un grand sourire.

\- Alors ma chérie !?

\- Quoi ? demanda Brennan innocemment.

\- Et bien avec Booth ? répondit l'artiste.

\- Quoi avec Booth ?

\- Et bien vous étiez ensemble hier soir, je me trompe ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est simplement parce qu'il s'est installé chez moi le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement, répondit Brennan qui ne comprenait pas l'excitation soudaine de sa meilleur amie.

\- Comment ça ? questionna-t-elle.

\- L'immeuble de Booth va être rasé à cause d'une entreprise qui va être implantée à cet endroit et donc je lui ai proposé de venir vivre chez moi en attendant.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Angela.

\- Je qualifierais simplement ça d'un acte généreux et amicale.

\- Bon si tu veux mais c'est aussi l'occasion de vous rapprochez, lui sourit-elle.

\- Nous sommes déjà très proche, c'est mon meilleur ami.

\- Je ne parle pas dans ce sens là...

\- Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise qu'on est juste partenaires et amis ! soupira Brennan.

\- Mais bien sûr ma chérie, bon je vais faire cette reconstruction facial et toi tu va bien réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire, lui dit Angela en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Brennan retourna sur la plate forme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien manquée sur le corps. Booth quant à lui était repartit au FBI.

Le soir venu ils avaient plutôt bien avancés sur l'enquête mais tout ça était encore flou. Booth et Brennan sont dans le SUV près à rentrer quand Booth proposa à sa partenaire d'aller diner au Founding Fathers. Elle accepta et ils s'y rendirent. Alors qu'ils étaient installés, un serveur arriva pour prendre leurs commande. Quand leurs repas fut enfin sur la table il mangèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien mais aussi de l'enquête. Il commençait à se faire tard, mais nos deux compères était encore dans le restaurant même si ils avaient fini de manger depuis longtemps. Ils discutaient à présent de choses beaucoup plus personnelles comme la mère de Brennan, c'était un sujet plutôt sensible mais pour Brennan, Booth était une des personnes avec qui elle se sentait le plus à l'aise pour en parler.

Brennan s'installa dans son canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, elle consultait ses mail et en profitait pour continuer un peu son dernier roman.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas de télé à se que je vois..., soupira Booth.

\- Non, et je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit Brennan.

\- Je vais aller me coucher alors, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

\- OK, night Booth.

\- Night Bones.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle se mit à rougir et sentit comme des papillons dans son ventre. Booth vit qu'il l'avait troublé et esquissa un sourire quand il eu le dos tourné.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire :) Une petite Review ne fait jamais de mal :P**


End file.
